


Christmas-Boogie

by Asuchan



Category: McFly
Genre: Fluff, Friends to Lovers, M/M, Mild Smut, Originally Posted on LiveJournal, Sexy Times
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-08
Updated: 2015-09-08
Packaged: 2018-04-19 20:16:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,692
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4759574
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Asuchan/pseuds/Asuchan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After a successful Christmas Eve with their family, Tom and Giovanna are heading over to Danny's place. Tom and Danny start to dance and Danny confesses his feelings for Tom.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Christmas-Boogie

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: McFly don't belong to me, sadly. T_T Otherwise I wouldn't write what they might do, I would force them to actually do it and take photos and videos and post them here. *evilgrin*  
> Note: I got (again) inspired by one of Tom's Tweets where he wrote that he is at Danny's having a christmas-boogie and that it's the first time ever he's been on christmas day with one of his bandmates.  
> A/N: I'm uploading all my old McFly-Fanfics (I wrote them between 2009-2011?), I hope you like them an leave nice comments. ;)

„Thank you so much for inviting us all over and for your delicious Christmas dinner!“ Debbie said, while she hugged her son and his girlfriend Giovanna.  
„You're always welcome.“ Tom said, smiling. His mother looked at them with a satisfied face. She didn't need to say anything, it was clearly visible that she was proud of her son.  
They showed her the door and said their goodbyes, before she headed outside where the rest of the family was waiting, so they could go home together.

When they closed the door, Giovanna and Tom walked into the kitchen.  
„Look at all the dirty dishes. Why did the dishwasher decide to get broken today when we had the half of our family over here?“, Giovanna said defeatedly, „I'm not in the mood to wash them by hand now...“ She sighed.   
„Hey, who said that we have to do it now? We still can wash the dishes tomorrow or call someone to get the dishwasher fixed the day after.“ Tom said and stroke her back comfortingly, trying to cheer her up.  
„You're right. I'm just a bit stressed...we worked so hard because of Christmas. Don't get me wrong, I really enjoyed everything, but I want to have a bit of fun...I just need to relax without the thought that I have to prepare this and that...“ Giovanna answered.  
„I know what you mean,“ Tom said and looked at the watch, „By the way...we can go over to Danny's now. I'm sure we'll have fun there. At least we don't have to serve drinks or food, we will be served.“ The blond stated his last sentence with a cheeky wink.

They grabbed their coats and headed over to Danny's place - he lived just across the street. It was really convenient that they all were neighbours, so they could come over to each other's places whenever they wanted.

When they rang the doorbell, a cheerful Danny opened the door and gave them the usual welcome hug.  
Inside, they greeted Vicky and her boyfriend Colin, too. When Danny took Tom's and Giovanna's coats to hang them up, Giovanna asked: „What about Georgia? Isn't she here today?“   
„Uhm...well...no. She's away with her family, they've planned it months ago, so...“, Danny answered awkwardly, „...but it's okay. Somehow I didn't think of inviting her for Christmas...I'm glad you guys are here. I just couldn't handle to be alone at Christmas.“  
Tom gave him an reassuring smile and squeezed Danny's arm slightly, before he sat down at the table with the others.  
Danny offered them drinks and put some snacks on the table.

They played some board and card games. Most of the time, Danny or his sister won.   
When they played the last card game, „Pig“, Tom and Giovanna lost again. The rule of the game was, that the winners could paint on the loser's faces. Vicky painted Giovanna's face, while Danny and Colin painted the word „pig“ on Tom's face.  
When they were done, Danny and Colin giggled and gave each other a high-five.   
„Haha, very funny. Now let me get rid of it, please.“ Tom said, slightly annoyed.  
„Aww...I didn't know that you're such a bad loser, Tom.“ Danny said amused.  
„I am not! And now give me the towel.“ the blond demanded and tried to reach for it, but Danny batted it away: „No, not yet. Give me your mobile phone.“  
„Oh no...you're not going to take a photo of me!?“ the blond retorted.   
„Come on...please...you can upload it on twitter. I'm sure the fans will love it. Please, Tom...pretty please?“ Danny begged.   
The older boy sighed. He pulled out his mobile phone and handed it over to his bandmate. He barely could refuse Danny, especially not when he made puppy eyes at him like now.  
The photo was done quickly and when Danny handed the mobile phone back to Tom, he uploaded it on twitter. Vicky had also taken a photo of Giovanna and uploaded it, too.  
Finally, Danny gave him the towel so they could clean up their faces.

„So...how about a bit of Boogie-woogie-shaking?“ Danny asked excitedly and turned up some music. Tom raised an eyebrow.   
„Come on, guys! Dance! Don't let me do it on my own, it looks stupid.“ Danny tried to encourage his friends.  
„You're right. I can't watch it anymore, you do look stupid.“ Vicky giggled and dragged Colin to dance with her.   
„And what about you?“ Tom turned to Giovanna, who looked tired already.   
„What? No...no. I'm sorry...I feel so sleepy. It's really late now. I think I'll go to bed...I need some rest. The last days have been so exhausting for me.“ she answered and stood up.  
„Okay. I tell Danny that we're leaving.“ Tom also stood up, but Giovanna took hold of his arm and meant: „You can stay if you want to. I see that you're not tired yet. Enjoy the time with your friends. It'll do you good.“  
She was right. He didn't feel tired.

When Giovanna had left, Danny turned to Tom: „Well...I bought so much beer and we barely drank any.“  
„Don't worry about that. There a plenty of enough partys to throw and New Years Eve is coming up next.“ the blond said with a wink.  
„You're right. And you can help me then. So...what should we do now?“ Danny asked.  
„What we should do? You wanted to dance, so we will dance.“ Tom answered and walked ahead, where Vicky and Colin were still dancing.   
Danny tried his best not to stare at Tom's bum, while he followed him. 

The blond swayed his hips to the rhythm and it looked anything but stupid (unlike himself), instead it looked sexy - he had to admit. When Tom approached the younger boy, still dancing, and looked deep into his eyes, Danny's heart began to race.  
„Come on, don't hesitate, move!“ the blond tried to spur him on. He turned around, so he was standing with his back to Danny and continued moving.   
The younger boy could feel Tom's bum grinding against his crotch. _Oh god..._  
Before Danny knew, he let out a noise.  
„Dan?“, Tom asked insecure and stopped moving, „Was that...a moan?“  
Danny giggled softly in his ear: „You got me.“ The blond turned around to face his best friend and asked: „Why?“  
„I can't help it. You're so hot...especially tonight.“ Danny answered honestly. There was no need to hide his feelings anymore, he had done it for too long and he was sick of it.   
Tom was speechless. He never thought to get such an answer from him. „I...I don't know what I...should say...“ the older boy stuttered.  
But he didn't have to think of what to say, because Danny continued: „We've known each other for so many years now, Tom. You're the most gorgeous person I've ever met and you still amaze me since the first time I saw you. And I dare say that we have a special connection, don't you think?“  
When Tom looked into Danny's eyes, he could see the slight spark of hope, but also the fear of rejection.  
„Of course we have. We were the ones who started the band and we're best friends.“ Tom said. But it didn't seem to be the answer Danny had hoped for.  
„I know, but...what I mean is...“, Danny said, placed his hands on Tom's hips and moved closer, „...did you never get the thought how it would be, when we got more intimate?“ With these words, Danny moved his own hips to the music and ground their crotches against each other.  
Involuntarily, Tom's breath sped up.   
„But...Giovanna...she-“, the blond started, but Danny interrupted him: „Let's forget about our girlfriends tonight. It's just you and me now.“  
One of Danny's hands slid under the older boy's shirt and stroked his soft pale skin lovingly.   
„Dan...don't...“ Tom tried to say in a normal voice but failed. It sounded more like a needy pleading.   
„If you don't like it, then stop me.“ Danny said teasingly and rested his other hand on Tom's buttocks, squeezing slightly. A soft moan escaped the older boy's lips.  
The blond cursed himself for being so weak and getting turned on so easily by his best friend.  
„Don't deny it, Tom. I admit that I often imagined kissing and touching you... You'll always have a precious piece of my heart. Please tell me that I also own a part of yours.“ Danny said hopefully and their eyes locked.  
„Always.“ Tom said determined. The younger boy smiled happily. The blond's eyes glistened, but the brunette couldn't figure out if it meant what he thought and hoped for.

Finally, Danny gathered all his courage and slowly closed the gap, so their lips met. It was an innocent and soft kiss.  
When the brunette pulled back, he licked his lips. „Wow...“, Danny breathed, „I'd have to lie, if I said I didn't enjoy it.“ He gave the blond a weak smile.  
„You really shouldn't have done it.“ Tom said.   
But before Danny could say or do anything, he felt Tom's hand on the back of his neck, dragging him in for another kiss. This time it was more intensive and eager.  
Butterflies exploded in his stomach, when their tongues found and explored each others mouths. The blond tangled his long fingers in short brown hair to deepen their kiss.  
Tom had never kissed a guy before, so it was a whole new experience for him. He had expected it to feel weird or wrong to kiss his best male friend, but it wasn't. Admittedly, he enjoyed it.

When they parted, Vicky stood beside them and watched. The boys winced and Danny asked confusedly: „What are you still doing here?“  
„I never said goodbye,“ she simply said and realised that they hadn't noticed her, „So you're going to tell me, that I was waving this mistletoe like an idiot for nothing?!“

The End

A/N: I got inspired for the „bum-dancing“ (that's how I call it ^^) by this video


End file.
